She's Grown So Quickly
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Jily!AU. Lyra Potter is sixteen and in the throws of her first relationship. But James isn't over happy that is daughter has started dating.


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

Assignment #2. Divination, task #2.

 **Task #2:**

 **Question:** Will my daughter settle down in a relationship?

Write about a **mother or a father (or both)** , and how they feel while their adolescent daughter is beginning to date/bring home a boyfriend/girlfriend for the first time. Are they happy? Are they upset that she is growing up so quickly? Do they lack trust in the person she is starting a relationship with?

She's Grown So Quickly.

"Oh, Lyra, there's a young man here to see you," yelled Harry, a huge grin on his face as he shouted up the stairs at his little sister.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the young man in question. He grinned again as the young man blushed furiously. He'd never seen Osiris Black blush in his life. Normally he was a cocky young man with a ton of swagger, just like his father Sirius had been. But when it came to Lyra, Harry noticed he was reduced to a gibbering, blushing wreck.

"I'm not expecting anyone. Who is it?" Lyra yelled back.

"It's Osiris, and he's asking to see you," Harry yelled again.

"What's all this yelling about?" asked James as he stuck his head out of his study. He spotted Osiris standing nervously by the front door, glancing up the stairs then back at his Uncle.

"Oh, nothing, Dad. Osiris has come over to see Lyra," said Harry as he left the implication hanging in the air.

James, catching on, gave his best friend's son a suspicious look. He knew Lyra and Osiris were close, but he hadn't realized that they had grown that close.

"Oh, really? What do you want with my daughter?" asked James sternly. Harry grinned even harder.

Osiris swallowed hard. "I was wondering if Lyra would like to come for a ride."

"On that thing?" asked James sharply as he indicated to the motorbike parked just outside the front door.

Lyra appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a light summer dress that revealed her long graceful legs and arms. Her long shining dark red hair was swept up in a loose bun, with curly tendrils framing her soft smiling face. Her hazel eyes twinkling happily. Upon spotting her, Osiris' mouth fell open.

Osiris started to mount the stairs as Lyra started down them. He felt a hand grab the back of his t-shirt and haul him backwards.

"Oh no you don't," said Harry as he grabbed his best friend.

Osiris looked over his shoulder at Harry in surprise. "What's your problem?"

"As funny as I find all this, that's still my little sister you're panting over," said Harry morosely.

"Let go of him, Harry, and stop being a complete arse," said Lyra in annoyance, a frown marring her pretty face. "I'm sixteen now, and I can see who I like."

"Like hell you can," said James crossly. "Also, watch your language."

At the sound of raised voices, Lily appeared from the kitchen.

"What in the name of Morgana is going on?" demanded Lily. "You know what? Nevermind. I have a fair idea. All of you in the kitchen, now."

Lily stood glaring at them all, her arms crossed across her chest. One by one, they trooped past her into the warm sunny kitchen. The sun dappled the red clay tiles on the floor and illuminated the shining copperware that hung in the recess next to the huge range cooker. Quickly, Lily, boiled the kettle and set out mugs, the salver containing the sugar pot, and a plate of freshly made cakes.

"Help yourselves. Now, one of you calmly tell me what's going on here," said Lily as she poured herself a coffee.

"Daddy and Harry are being complete idiots," said Lyra grumpily as she reached out to take a cake from the plate.

"I am not being an idiot at all, thank you very much," said James.

Lily gave her husband a glaring look; the kind that said 'you bloody liar, kindly shut up.'

"Osiris, are you here to ask Lyra out?" asked Lily forthrightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Osiris nodded quickly. By the look on his face, he wished himself anywhere but where he was currently sitting.

"Lyra, how do you feel about that?" asked Lily of her only daughter.

"Mum, Osiris and I have been seeing each other since Christmas," admitted Lyra quietly, a blush staining her cheeks. "Well we've certainly been writing to each other since he asked me out. We met in Hogsmeade once as well."

James let out a garbled implication, and Harry sat gaping at his sister. Lily meanwhile smiled to herself. She'd already guessed that something was going on between the pair of them. She knew they weren't blood related, so she was happy for their relationship to go on.

James glanced at his wife. He could tell by her face that she'd known about this for a while.

"You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me, instead of letting these two give me the shock of my life?" fumed James.

"Of course I knew, dear, but it's none of our business. Both Marlene and Sirius are happy, and so am I," said Lily in a maddeningly calm voice.

"Sirius and Marlene know?" said James as he floundered and groped for words.

"You could have told me," said Harry to Osiris, finally finding words.

"What, and have you tell me to back off and leave her alone? Sod that! I'm sorry I didn't tell you Harry, but I can't tell you everything," said Osiris crossly getting to his feet.

"Sit down, you prat," said Lyra as she grabbed Osiris by the hand and pulled him back into his seat. "Daddy, Harry, you know I love you both, but I am sixteen now. I'm not a child anymore. It's up to me to make my own decisions about my life."

James sat spluttering, and again Harry just gaped. He couldn't believe how much his baby sister had grown up.

"Lyra, Osiris, why don't you go for a walk? As much as I trust you both, I don't want Lyra going out on that bike of yours, Osiris. Tell you what, how about I make you a picnic? Then you can go down by the stream."

Lyra and Osiris looked at each other and smiled. They both nodded happily.

"Right, Harry, I believe you have some gardening to do in the front garden. James dear, back to your study and finish catching up with the news," said Lily as she gave both her husband and son a smile.

XOXOXOX

A while later, Lily ventured into her husband's study. She found him sat in his usual deep armchair, the Daily Prophet spread across his lap, but he wasn't looking at it. He seemed to be deep in thought. Lily smiled to herself.

"The picture of a thinker," said Lily softly as she moved across the room to stand by her husband's chair.

"Hey, Lils," said James thoughtfully as he grabbed his wife and pulled her down on to his lap. Lovingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crook.

James wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and gently squeezed.

"I'm sorry I freaked out so much earlier; it just came as a complete shock. Lyra just doesn't seem old enough to be dating. It only seems like yesterday she was seven years old and snuggling up to me on my lap. I can remember her telling me I was her hero and the only man she'd ever love. I don't know, Lils, it just feels like the years are going by way too fast, and it's all slipping away," said James sadly.

"Darling, I know what you mean. Sometimes I have to remind myself that she's all grown up now, and that she has to make her own way in life. If she stumbles and falls, she has to pick herself up and learn from her mistakes. We can't wrap her up in cotton wool forever. Besides, she'll always love you. She may have outgrown your lap, but she'll never outgrow your heart. So hang on to that, love," said Lily lovingly and understandingly.

James kissed his wife with ardour. He knew she was right, she was always right. But it hurt his heart to see his children grow up. He wanted them to remain his babies forever.

"Say, Lils, we're still young enough. Shall we have another baby?" asked James saucily. "We could get started right now."

Lily laughed loudly and raucously.

"Hm, let's see, do I want anymore babies? No I don't think so. I'm happy with the number I've had," said Lily still laughing. She winked at her husband.

James grinned hugely at his wife. "Well it was worth a try."


End file.
